The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cooling arrangement therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Gas turbine engines components, such as combustor sections, augmentor sections and exhaust duct liners are subject to high thermal loads for prolonged time periods. Historically, various cooling arrangements are provided to film cool the component. Among these are impingement cooling on a backside of the component and film cooling on a gas side of the component to maintain temperatures within material limits.